The Flow Cytometry Resource is a multipurpose laboratory that provides advanced flow cytometry service utilizing state-of-the-art technology and an extensive computer network that has been assembled into a user-friendly environment by staff partially supported by RPCI's Cancer Center Support Grant. As a focal point for many interdisciplinary activities throughout RPCI, the Flow Cytometry Resource provides basic and clinical protocol services, in addition to maintaining its research programs. The goals are to provide multiparameter flow cytometry service to basic and clinical research investigators, instruction and technical support as required by these investigators, maintenance of an electronic communications network and long-term storage for flow cytometric data. The Resource has clinical and basic research components. The educational program provides didactic lectures and hands-on experience with isolation, preparation, handling and usage of all types of human and animal tissue. Instrumentation setup for three-laser excitation and nine measurement parameters, data acquisition and high-speed cell sorting at rates up to 20K/see are provided. Analysis ofmultiparameter data using several software programs is available for local or remote data analysis. The Flow Cytometry Resource has a complete Molecular Biology, Tissue Culture, Optics and Electronics, General Biology, and Computer laboratories, as well as a Fabrication Shop. Two new major areas include development of an operational capability to measure cytokines using multiplexed microspheres based on the Luminex-100 Cytometer and providing services to the Molecular Target Laboratory (MTL). The purpose of the MTL is high throughput drug discovery. The Resource's Strategic Plan emphasizes continuing to provide state-of-the-art technology and expertise in all facets of Flow Cytometry, and supporting the needs of Program members to enhance peer-reviewed funding and publications.